


Thank You, Starlight

by CaptainWeasley



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU: Robin's alive and living her best life, Established Relationship, Everyone's happy and there's no massive conspiracy, F/M, Femdom, Hughie isn't a murderer and he isn't lying to Annie, I really loved that criminal/superhero roleplay with popclaw, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, and desperate for her to peg him, first time pegging, just a human in awe of his supe girlfriend, so this is heavily inspired by that scene, written after 01x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Hughie gets pegged.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Thank You, Starlight

"I could hurt you."

Hughie nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

"Absolutely."

"That doesn't bother you?"

Even after all this time, Annie was still amazed that Hughie reacted to her this way: his honest admiration when he saw evidence of her strength and her powers, the fact that he was actually turned on by what she could theoretically do to him. Not that she would ever really use her powers on Hughie, that would land him in the hospital or worse. But the fantasy was still something they both enjoyed very much.

"If I can walk at all tomorrow, I'll be very disappointed."

Annie laughed and kissed him.

Sometimes, she wished she could go back in time and tell her younger self to dump that stupid high school boyfriend because _this_ was what she fucking deserved. Someone who wanted her just as she was, who admired her rather than detested her for what she could do.

"Alright. But promise you'll tell me if you're in pain. _Promise_ , Hughie."

He looked at her sincerely.

"I promise."

Annie nodded, gave him another quick kiss and then stood up. She straightened out her costume, made sure that the strap was securely fastened under her skirt, and took a deep breath. Excitement shot through her: She loved this moment, right before they began, the anticipation of it, the thrill of doing something that was just a little bit wrong but so right for them.

Her eyes met Hughie's, and he gave her a nod to signal he was ready to start.

"There's nowhere to run, criminal scum," Annie said, voice hard, but brimming with joy just beneath the surface. "Surrender!"

"Never," Hughie spat at her, trying to make a run for the door, but Annie caught him easily.

"You're pathetic," she drawled, one hand around his throat, squeezing lightly. "Like you could ever hope to best me."

"Please, Starlight..."

"Please what?"

She could see in Hughie's eyes how much he enjoyed this.

"Please don't hurt me."

"And why shouldn't I hurt a criminal like you? Maybe if I pulled down your pants and gave you a good spanking right here in the street that would actually set you on the right path in life, don't you think?"

Hughie seemed to blank for a moment— _oh_. Annie knew that look. They definitely had to add spanking to their list of things to try.

"Maybe, yeah," he said after a moment, like the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Well, this isn't about what you want," Annie stated coldly, trying to get back into character. "I already have something else in mind for you. And I really hope that after today you will think long and hard about your life choices."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Annie squeezed his throat again, smiling as condescendingly as she could.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

She let go of him, put her hands to her hips.

"First I have to make sure you're not carrying any weapons. Take off your clothes."

Hughie pretended to look around.

"Right here, in public?"

"Did I stutter? Take them off, or I'll punch you so hard you'll spend the rest of your sad life in the hospital."

He did as she said, and it honestly felt amazing, standing there, fully dressed, in complete control, watching him follow her orders. Annie could already feel herself getting wet.

"Come on, I haven't got all day... That's it, good boy. Hands in the air, now. I don't want any surprises. Turn around, slowly."

Once again, Hughie did as he was told, so seamlessly and beautifully that for a moment, Annie wished it could be like this all the time. That wasn't possible, of course, but she still decided to bring the idea up with him later. When they'd first talked about roleplaying, it had seemed outlandish, too, and now they were actually doing _this_.

She loved seeing Hughie in the nude: he had a beautiful body, plain and simple.

"Stop. Face me again, keep your hands in the air. Are you sorry for what you did?"

Hughie nodded contritely.

"Yes, Starlight, so sorry..."

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Aren't you going to turn me in to the police?"

Annie smiled at him.

"You know, the police are terribly busy at the moment. And if you're very sorry and take your punishment like a good boy, I might let you go and we can forget about this whole thing."

"Starlight, please, don't hurt me."

"Oh, I can't promise that. But if you're very good and do as I say, you might actually enjoy it. Isn't that better than spending the next couple of years in jail?"

Hughie nodded.

"I knew we could come to an understanding. Now get over there," she indicated the bed, "down on your hands and knees."

**

Annie took her time with her fingers: teasing him open until he was gasping and moaning beneath her, his whole body shuddering with need.

"Please," he groaned, "please, Starlight, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!"

"Do you promise to be a good boy for me if I do? Become an upstanding citizen, commit no more crimes?"

Hughie nodded into the pillow.

"Yes, Starlight, I'll be good, I'll do anything, just _please_..."

Smiling, Annie lined herself up. Hughie was gorgeous like this, desperate to the point of being unable to speak in complete sentences, hard and leaking, ass up, begging to be fucked. Absolutely fucking sublime. 

She took her time working her cock inside him, letting him adjust to the new sensation, caressing his hip with her right hand to help him relax.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked when she was fully inside him, not moving yet.

"Fucking— _amazing_ —please, Starlight, please punish me, I promise I'll be good, I'll be so good..."

The sound of his voice struck her at her core, the raw emotional need in it, she wanted to fuck him until he was unable to speak at all, until he was so far gone with pleasure that he could barely remember his own name. 

The first thrust felt a little strange, the movement wasn't quite what she had expected, but she quickly got the hang of it. She started slow, until she felt like he was truly relaxed, ready to take more.

When she gripped his hips and rode him hard, he made the most beautiful sounds, and Annie knew that she wanted to do this as often as possible—he never sounded like this when they did anything else. 

Very quickly, she thought he was about to come, but she refused to let this be over so soon, and slowed her rhythm. 

"No, please— _please_ , Starlight!"

"You're not allowed to come just yet," she chided him. "Remember, this is supposed to be a punishment."

Annie took his cock into her hand and gave it a teasing stroke, not enough to tip him over the edge. The desperate groan she got in return made a shiver of lust run down her spine.

She kept her thrusts slow, pulling almost all the way out on several of them, to really make him feel the whole length of her cock.

"Do you promise you're going to be a good boy?"

"I—I promise, Starlight, I promise!"

"Say it. Say you're my good boy."

Hughie moaned into the pillow again, a wonderful, lewd sound.

"I'm your good boy, Starlight, please..."

Annie gave him a harder thrust, and he practically mewled.

"And do you swear to leave your life of crime behind?"

"I swear! I swear, Starlight, I promise!"

She sped up her rhythm again, hoping that she wasn't bruising his hips with how hard she was gripping them. Annie wasn't sure if she ever wanted to have sex any other way again, except maybe for Hughie using his mouth on her—there was something about this that she had never felt before, a sort of sense of being able to take care of Hughie, to be able to give him pleasure and withhold it exactly how she wanted and when she wanted, and the trust that came with this. That he was willingly putting himself in this position where she could hurt him so easily, but trusted her not to... True awe lay in that process for Annie, awe and a wild sort of joy.

Hughie got close to his climax again, and Annie slowed her thrusts once more.

"No, please, please Starlight, I need to come, please—"

"You'll take the punishment I give you," she told him, even though she failed to make this sound threatening in any way, she was way too aroused herself. "And you're going to thank me..."

"No," he whimpered when she pulled out, "God, please, _Annie_!"

Annie gave him a slap on the ass, hard.

"You will address me as Starlight, is that clear?"

"Yes—I'm so sorry, Starlight, please forgive me—"

She slapped him again, on the other cheek.

"And you'll not question my decisions. If I give you a punishment, the only thing I want to hear is _Thank you, Starlight._ Do you understand?"

"Yes! I'm sorry—thank you, Starlight!"

His voice was a little muffled by the pillow again, because apparently Hughie was pressing his face down so he could get his ass higher in the air, obviously desperate for her to fuck him again. The view was incredible: Hughie's asshole was wet and dripping with lube, his muscles trying to close the hole Annie had worked so hard to fuck open. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," she said, grabbing her cock with one hand and spreading his ass cheeks with the other.

She thrust into him, hard, making him cry out. 

"Th—thank you, S—Starlight," he spluttered, the words interspersed with desperate moans as she fucked him as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare touch yourself," Annie instructed. "You will come on my cock, and my cock only."

He actually did: he came untouched, whining and moaning into the pillow, and Annie slowed her rhythm, but continued to fuck him through it, until he was utterly and completely spent.

**

"I think," Hughie said hoarsely, finally having found his voice again, "I think that was my favorite thing we ever did."

Annie grinned, stroking his hair as she held him in her arms.

"Yeah, same here."

Hughie closed his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You were wonderful, Annie. Absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much."

"And you were so fucking gorgeous. Can we do this more often?"

"Please! Yes! Every day, if you want."

They both laughed, holding each other tightly.

"But could you also spank me next time? I think I'm into that."

Annie kissed his temple, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I think I'm into that, too."

They fell asleep, bodies intertwined, and Annie couldn't remember ever being happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was my outline for writing this fic:  
>  _This boy needs to be pegged. It's not even a question. He fucking needs to be fucking pegged like fucking yesterday. Annie needs to utterly wreck his pretty little asshole._  
>  I wanted to share this because in this instance I think that I'm right and I should say it, especially since there seems to be an alarming lack of pegging fics for this fandom.  
> Also, one bonus fun tidbit: the working title for this was _Starlight In Your Ass_ , and if you get this reference, I am truly sorry for ruining one of your childhood memories :)


End file.
